


The Captain and his Quartermaster

by captnalbatr0ss



Series: The Captain and his Quartermaster [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnalbatr0ss/pseuds/captnalbatr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam drags Rafe to the toy department to pick out a present for Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and his Quartermaster

* * *

 

“No. Sam, not that one." 

"What? Ah, come on, why not?" 

"It’s terrible! So inaccurate. Who makes this shit? Look. You’d never run a boat that size so far aground. I mean you just fucking wouldn’t." 

"Rafe, it’s Legos." 

Rafe rolled his eyes, snatching the box from Sam’s hands. "I repeat, terrible and inaccurate. Look, the mast is completely intact. The sails. Everything in working order, so what, they just didn’t NOT run aground?" 

Sam grabbed the box back from Rafe, flipping it over, pretending to read it very carefully. 

"Ah. Mm, I see. Interesting.” He stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Babe, here’s the problem. See? ‘Includes, 2 minifigures with assorted weapons, 1 treasure chest.’ Doesn’t come with an anchor. Poor guys prob'ly set her out a ways, rowed in to check for booty under this red X right here"—Sam tapped his finger on the picture—"and then the tide came in and boom! Marooned. Tragic, really." 

"Well that’s ridiculous.” Rafe crossed his arms over his chest. “Sam, we’ve been at this for half an hour. Your know she always likes whatever you get her. Just grab something and let’s go." 

"I keep trying, but you shit on everything I pick out!" 

"Well, if you didn’t want me to do that, then I don’t know why you insisted on bringing me." 

"You know I never set sail without my quartermaster.” Sam sidled up closer to Rafe, the toy search momentarily on hold. 

“Oh, so you’re the Captain then?” Rafe raised a brow, trying to look serious even as the corner of his lips turned up, a sly smile. 

“Aye.” Sam was grinning. “That be the shape o’ things." 

"And what if I think  _I’d_ make a better Captain? What if I mutiny?" 

"I’d have to make ya walk the plank” Sam grabbed Rafe playfully from behind, bumped his hips against Rafe’s ass. 

“I’d like to see you try, you old seadog.“ 

Rafe started to head to the other end of the aisle, glancing around at all the toys—so many fucking toys. 

And Sam always insisted on giving serious consideration to practically all of them, at least it felt that way to Rafe. He didn’t have the patience for it himself, but he didn’t mind waiting on Sam, not really. Deep down, he found it quite sweet that Sam put so much thought into what to get his niece. 

Although he was tired, ready to go home, he was also glad they had come so late. Rafe didn’t particularly enjoy children, and this near to closing time there were next to none. 

He paused in front of one toy that caught his attention, leaning down to get a closer look. He looked it over a moment longer, until he was satisfied it was the least abysmal he’d seen all night.

"Sam. What about this one—” he was standing, turning toward Sam, expecting him to still be a few steps away, but he was gone. 

Rafe blinked, looked to his left, his right. 

No Samuel Drake. 

“Sam?” Rafe poked his head out, peering down the next aisle. 

Nothing. 

Then— 

“Avast, ye scallywag!” And Sam’s arms were snaking around his waist. 

Rafe jumped, heard himself yelp, immediately became embarrassed and, in turn, irritated. 

“Jesus! Samuel, really?" 

But then he turned, saw Sam. He’d found a cheap foam pirate hat—too small for his head, with an ostentatiously large feather. 

Rafe chuckled, resting his palms on Sam’s broad chest. "Well look at you. Positively swashbuckling." 

Sam flashed a thoroughly mischievous smile. "I seem to have found a particularly rare piece o’ booty, I think we should get it back home so I can properly examine it." 

Sam’s hands slid low, made their way into Rafe’s back pockets, giving his ass a firm squeeze. 

Rafe shivered despite himself as Sam leaned down to steal a kiss. The stupid feather tickled, and Rafe found himself laughing. 

"What about the present?" 

Sam grinned, pressing his lips to Rafe’s forehead. "I like the one you were looking at." 

Rafe sighed, shaking his head. "Okay then. I’ll grab it, you go put that stupid hat back." 

"Oh, no way. Definitely not." 

Sam had that tell-tale twinkle in his eye, and Rafe immediately began to shake his head.

"Oh-hoho no. Sam, if you think for a second I’m gonna let you wear that ridiculous thing to bed, you really have another thing coming, bucko." 

Sam plucked the hat from his head and set it easily on Rafe’s.

"Well. We’ll see about that.”


End file.
